You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by kyla713
Summary: Soft-accented, geeky, never-gonna-get-the-girl Edward has three desires: remain obscure for the rest of the school year, play his guitar in his room, and a certain popular girl, Bella Swan…


**A/N: This started as a dare, followed by a plotbunny that started nibbling back sometime in November when I first saw the behind the scenes footage just before the release of the Eclipse DVD, of Rob doing a little dance to the beat in his head, or practicing his fight moves, or whatever that exactly was that he was doing at that particular moment. I just found it completely adorable. And then I heard this song by Toby Keith that same day, and given my weakness for geeky Edwards, this is what sprung up. And then it came to mind again as I as watching the royal wedding this morning, and I felt the urge to ignore other things I have going on in my life today, and distract myself with finishing this. It's probably nothing spectacular or even remotely unique, but as with several of my E's and B's, I kinda fell in love with them. **

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><em>There's a different feel about you tonight, it's got me thinking lots of crazy things<em>

_I even think I saw a flash of light, it felt like electricity_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that_

'_Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at…_

_~"You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith_

* * *

><p>The beat of the music coursed through my body and it was taking all my concentration not to move to it. I hated these dance things, especially with no girlfriend and no reason to be there other than my "friends" insisted that I needed to be more social. But the music was making it at least moderately enjoyable, though I would have much preferred to be home with my own.<p>

In our sophomore year, Emmett and Jasper had convinced me to start learning how to play the guitar. According to them, not only did I have the long fingers and natural aptitude for it, but girls _loved_guys who played the guitar and wouldn't be able to resist.

What they failed to account for was my thick, wire-framed glasses, my lingering accent from my childhood in London that made me sound like a complete snob, my tall, lanky frame with legs like stilts, my ability to trip over thin air... the list went on and on.

So I was relieved to find that I actually enjoyed it, and took a lot of pleasure in playing and creating the rhythms in my mind. Besides, there was only one girl in the entire school that I cared to have notice me.

"What the fuck are you doing, Ed?" Emmett's voice startled me and I realized that I had been dancing in my spot. "Man, we _need_to get you laid. Come on, eighteen and still a virgin? No wonder you walk around like you have a stick up your ass. A man needs release."

"Thank you for just completely upping my chances there, Emmett," I retorted sarcastically, shaking my head as I looked at him and pushed my glasses up my nose. "Seriously, how are we friends?"

"You're just lucky, I guess," he laughed and slapped my back, causing me to lurch forward with the force. My hands caught my glasses as they fell from my face, and I shot a fruitless glare toward Emmett; he couldn't have cared less.

"Hey hey, look who's here," Jasper chuckled, gesturing his hand across the room to the long buffet table. Setting my glasses back into place, I glanced in the direction of his hand and felt the familiar tingling sensation rush through my body.

It was her. Standing with Lauren and Jessica, she looked incredibly appealing in her white sweater top and low riding jeans, more than any runway model I could imagine. The hint of skin peeking out from between her clothing had me biting back a groan, imagining running my fingers along the smooth, taut flesh there.

But she was way out of my league; I had come to that realization long ago. She was beautiful, popular and wouldn't lower herself to associate with the likes of someone such as myself - especially not when she'd become the central focus of the "most desirable jock" in the school, Jacob Black.

"I'm gonna go," I said with a sigh, beginning to walk away.

"Oh no, you're not," Emmett and Jasper said in unison, pulling me back and their actions catching Bella's attention from across the room. I felt my skin heat and averted my eyes, cursing them both under my breath before Emmett draped his arm over my shoulders. "Look, you've been hard up for this girl since you set foot in this place and she's probably the longest running occupant of your spank bank. So why not?"

"_Really,_ Emmett. Thank you. Now the _whole_ school knows just what a loser I am," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "And did you ever think that perhaps I don't want to make even _more_of a laughing stock of myself by asking the most beautiful girl in school to dance."

"It's _hot_. The _hottest_girl in school," Emmett corrected me while gesturing with his hands. "And come on, live a little. Never know unless you try."

"He's right, you know," Jasper concurred and they each shoved one of my shoulders forward, and my eyes locked with Bella's.

My palms were sweating and I felt sure I would collapse before I even got a single statement out... or just fall flat on my face and completely humiliate myself. The closer I came to her, the more my heart began thudding against the inside of my chest and more still when her eyes never left me, watching me expectantly as I stood in front of her. "H-hi, Bella."

"Shut up," she hissed to the girls behind her who were laughing, before turning back to me with a soft smile. "Hi, Edward."

My head lowered and I folded my arms over my chest. "I was just wondering... ifmaybeyoudwanttodancewithme."

I chanced a look up and expected her to be looking at me in amusement, but instead found her biting her lip and nodding. Her face was slightly flushed as well as I held my hand out for hers, and she took it and walked with me out to the dance floor. I stopped to face her and she linked her fingers behind my neck, swaying with me to the music.

"What took you so long?" she whispered suddenly and I glanced down at her, the lights from above reflecting in her chocolate brown eyes. "I've been waiting."

My breath caught in a gasp as I stared at her in disbelief, certain that I had heard her wrong. For a moment, I considered screaming at myself to quit daydreaming, as I couldn't seem to find any other explanation what I'd just heard. "I'm sorry. What?"

I felt her index finger lightly begin to twirl the hair at my collar and I swallowed hard as her smile grew. "You really _are_ as oblivious as you seem. That is by far one of the most attractive things about you. Conceit is _not_ sexy at all."

I laughed nervously only to fill the silence between us, as I had no idea how to respond to that. I glanced around us, spotting her friends gaping from the other side of the room and feeling the knot form in my stomach. It was a sharp reminder just how far out of my league the girl in my arms actually was. "I didn't think you even noticed me."

"Oh, I noticed," she replied quietly with smirk, tracing her fingertips along the back of my neck. "I would have asked you myself, but you looked like you would have run in the opposite direction if I did."

"Probably," I said honestly with a nod, lowering my eyes. "I know girls like you don't go for guys like me."

"And what kind of guy is that? Sweet? Intelligent?"

"Awkward. Dull. Undeserving of someone like you-"

"Beautiful," she added, gazing up at me as my eyes sharply met hers. "And adorable. I was watching you a few minutes ago, moving to the beat in your head, because it sure wasn't to what was playing out here. You're different, and I like that. Not to mention, your accent? Real turn on."

Her nose wrinkled as she spoke and my eyebrows rose in surprise. "A turn on?"

She nodded slowly. "Most definitely."

Her friends caught my vision for a moment, whispering between each other and watching us with disgusted looks. "I don't think your friends approve."

"Probably not," she replied, never taking her eyes off me. "But I'm not my friends, Edward. And I'd _really_like to get out of here."

Bella pulled back from me, taking my hands in hers and guiding me off the dance floor, toward the large double doors of the gymnasium. "Where are we going?"

"Away from here," she answered as we made our way out to the parking lot, the loud chirp of her car alarm sounding through the air. "If you'd like to, that is."

I could only nod in response, to which she smiled and lowered herself into her car. I heard the clunk of the door in front of me unlocking and took a deep breath before opening it. I was about to get into Bella Swan's car.

_Edward, if you are dreaming, don't wake up right now. I beg you_, I pleaded mentally with myself before finally lowering into the car as well.

"Don't worry, Edward. I don't bite," she said with a smile as she started the car and began driving.

I felt my heart begin to race again and sweat bead along my hairline the longer we rode in silence. I began to think of the fact that she could be some kind of psycho killer, and I had eagerly gotten into her car without question. All because she was a pretty girl that I had fancied for so long.

Bella pulled to a stop beside a dark empty field, grabbing a blanket from the back seat and nodding her head toward the door. "Come on. Trust me, no one ever comes out here. We'll be completely alone."

I sat frozen in the car as she walked around to the front, waving her hand for me to join her. I began to seriously evaluate every action that had brought me there, and I was inexplicably nervous. I couldn't bear it if she made a fool of me, waiting for me to get out of the car, only to get back in herself and drive away. To have her laugh at me as I passed her in school on Monday... I could stand it from anyone but her.

She tilted her head in question when I didn't move after a few minutes and then walked to my side of the car, opening the door and resting her hand on my shoulder. "Edward? Are you okay? Do you not want to be here?"

"I'm not so sure that _you _want to be here," I replied, lowering my eyes from her and letting out a slow breath. "With _me,_that is."

"Edward?" she whispered, turning my face with her fingertips and meeting my lips with hers in a soft, tender kiss. I couldn't move, even to kiss her back, from the shock of the gesture. The way she gently held my face between her hands, the slow intimate way her lips moved against mine, her contented sigh against me... I could barely contain the arousal it all stirred in me. She pulled away and gazed into my eyes, her smile appearing again instantly.

"What was that?" I asked, slightly dazed as my lips began to cool from losing the warmth of hers against them.

"Well, if you're asking, then apparently I'm out of practice," Bella replied with a slightly uncomfortable laugh.

"No!" I answered hurriedly, shaking my head. "It's not that. I mean … you don't _have_ to do things like that. Not if you don't really want to."

In actuality, my heart was racing and aching for her to kiss me again, and it was dangerous for me to feel that way. If there was one person in the world with the power to break it irreparably, it was her.

"I can honestly say that I do, Edward," Bella whispered softly as she took my hand, pulling me from the car and leading me toward the middle of the dark field. She spread out the blanket on the grass and immediately laid down on it, while I stood staring at her like an imbecile. Her forehead creased adorably as she tilted her head back to look at me, patting the space beside her. I sat down with my legs folded until she grabbed my elbow, gently tugging me down to lay beside her. We lay there quietly watching the stars until I felt her hand slide into mine between us.

"Was it really that intimidating to talk to me?" she asked, rolling her head toward me and gazing at me with wide, honest eyes.

I drew in a deep breath and shrugged, swallowing hard against the lump forming in my throat. "I knew you wouldn't want to be seen having someone like me talking to you. Especially with your friends around."

"Why?"

I laughed humorlessly and shook my head, before finally looking at her. "Look at me, Bella. Why would you?"

Her hand rose to my face, gently removing my glasses and setting them aside. Running her fingers lightly through my hair, her eyes searched mine for a moment before brushing my lips gently with hers again. "Because you did one thing that I will never forget. Something no one else has done. Ever."

"What?"

"Held the door open for me the first day you got here," she smiled against my lips and slid her body on top of mine, resting her knees on either side of my hips. "You didn't have to, but you did. I've never forgotten that."

I cleared my throat as she rocked slowly against my erection and kissed along my jaw. "Bella... I... oh god..."

"Do you not want this?" she asked with a seeming hint of disappointment in her voice, halting her motions.

"No, it's just... oh hell..." My breath came out in a shudder as her hand slid between us, gripping me gently through my pants. The pressure from her hand gradually increased, and I was sure that at any moment, I would release and completely humiliate myself. And then she'd never so much as look at me again. "I've just... never done this before."

Bella brushed her lips along my cheek until they met mine, tugging my bottom one between her teeth. "That's okay. I have. And I want _you_."

Her body slid down mine and she began unbuttoning my shirt until she reached my pants. Her eyes met mine for a moment, almost as if seeking permission and then continued unbuckling my belt. As soon as my pants were undone, her fingers sought out my erection and withdrew it from the confines of my boxers. My chest rose and fell rapidly as her hand began moving in slow exquisite strokes, followed by a sharp gasp when I felt her tongue circle around the head before she took me into her mouth. Her lips caressed me as her nails dragged lightly over my abdomen, causing a swirl of sensations within, it completely overwhelmed me.

I tried to focus on anything but the heavenly feeling of her warm mouth around me, not wanting to prove myself to be the inexperienced loser that I actually was. But nothing was working as I made the mistake of glancing down and watching her lips moving over me. It was a beautiful sight and I was suddenly taken over with the overpowering rush of my impending orgasm.

"Bella... Bella, love... stop... I'm gonna... oh shit!" With a loud groan, I released into her mouth and she moaned around me, her hands gripping my hips. I honestly believed that things like that only happened in those horrendous movies we watched in Emmett's basement, and _never_imagined a girl like Bella so wanton anywhere other than my dirtiest daydreams as I wanked off.

_This is definitely something that will be permanently imbedded in my brain._

My hips involuntarily jerked one last time before she removed her mouth from me, kissing back up my body until her lips were teasing along my jaw. "Touch me, Edward," she whispered beside my ear, sitting up above me and lifting her top over her head.

I swallowed hard nervously, feeling her fingers take my hand and guide them to cup her bra-clad breast. I felt the weight of it resting in my palm and her head fell back slightly, biting her lip while moving my hand in a circular motion against her. The moan that emanated from her had my erection returning in an instant, and the sight of her arching into my touch sent a jolt of desire throughout my body.

"God, nothing ever beats the real thing." I watched her brow furrow as she spoke with her eyes closed, mesmerized by the look of unbridled pleasure on her face as her hand squeezed mine more firmly around her breast.

With a sigh, she reached behind her, unhooking her bra and allowing the straps to fall from her shoulders. I felt myself harden more once the garment fell away and my skin made contact with hers. She guided my hand in slow circles over her breast again, her nipple drawing a mirrored pattern on my palm.

Bella's head fell back again with a moan, her thighs squeezing my hips as hers rolled over me. Without warning, her hand released mine and she moved off me, lying down on the blanket at my side and breathing heavily.

I felt my face burn all the way to the tips of my ears, and I swallowed hard. "Sorry. I _really_ don't know what I'm doing."

She shook her head vehemently with closed eyes, breathing deeply through her nose. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry about." Bella's hand reclaimed mine between us and she turned her head toward me while running her thumb over the back of my hand. "You must think I'm some wanton slut now."

I watched as her gaze turned toward the ground, avoiding mine while the first hint of a blush I'd ever witnessed from her came over her cheeks. Rolling onto my side, I traced my fingers tentatively over her tinted skin and shook my head. "Not at all, Bella. I'm just still wrapping my head around the fact that you've even noticed I exist."

"You can't even begin to imagine why?" Bella asked in a soft voice, reaching up to run her fingers through my hair with misted eyes. "I'm not the good girl, and I know that. Boys look at me and only think of one thing. And once they get it, I'm not even a blip on their radar anymore. And it's not even _them_ I want."

"Then they don't deserve any part of you," I replied gently and her eyes softened, flickering slightly over my face. "That's their loss, not yours."

Bella's fingers drove deeper into my hair and pulled me closer, sealing my lips over hers as her other hand returned to my erection. Her kiss grew more impassioned as her soft fingers gently stroked me, and I pinched my eyes closed. Unwillingly, I parted my lips from hers in a gasp. "I want you, Edward."

Her whispered words shot straight through me and I felt myself throb against her palm. I was almost certain she felt it as well when a moan echoed from her chest and her fingers left my hair, moving to the button of her jeans. "Bella, wait."

Bella halted her motions and opened her eyes, gazing up at me with a confused expression. "You said you wanted this."

"No! I mean, _yes_, I do. Really, I do," I replied nervously.

She propped up on her elbows and looked at me expectantly. "You're not like… saving it for marriage or something, are you?"

"No, nothing like that." I paused, shaking my head and inhaling deeply. "I'm just… not prepared."

Bella's brow furrowed for a moment before a smile reappeared on her face. "I thought guys started carrying them around in their wallets when they're like twelve."

"Yes, well," I said, clearing my throat to mask my embarrassment. "I've never had a reason to."

Her hand rested on the side of my face and she brushed her lips on mine. "Don't worry. I carry one in my purse and I'm on the shot. I'd really like to feel _you,_ though."

My breath caught as her hand returned to me and trailed lower, cupping me gently and forcing a deep groan from my throat. As she rolled me onto my back again, she whispered against my jaw for me to touch her again, and I brought my fingers to trail along the skin I'd been fantasizing about earlier at her lower back. It was just as firm and soft as I'd imagined and my hips involuntarily thrust up against her hand. I felt her smirk against my neck before lifting her head to look at me. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's okay," Bella replied softly, brushing my lips with hers and then standing up to remove her jeans. Once she kicked them aside, she lowered back to me and straddled my hips, the warm, bare skin between her legs running tantalizingly slow long my erection.

_I have a naked woman above me. And not just _any_ naked woman. _Bella Swan_! And I'm about to have sex with her, _my internal monologue ran rampant in my mind and I closed my eyes in concentration. _Please don't come too quick. For the love of God, please don't come too quick, Edward._

The final musing had barely left my thoughts when I felt her take me back into her hand and guide me inside her, slowly lowering herself onto me as a shuddering breath left her lips. My trembling hands rested on her thighs and my eyes squeezed tightly shut at the exquisite pleasure coursing through me as I filled her completely and her fingers gripped my shoulders.

"Oh God, you feel so good," she whispered as she began to move, kissing me gently before sitting up.

I gazed up at her, mesmerized by the view above me. Her beautiful breasts bounced with every one of her descents onto me and her lips parted with a look of absolute rapture on her face. Every sensation and sight was pushing me closer to the edge again, and I prayed harder for it not to claim me so soon. "Let me feel you over me. Please."

Bella's panted breaths over my lips were nearly my undoing as her bare chest pressed against mine and she rolled us over to lie back on the blanket, settling me between her legs. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and her hips began moving insistently against my slow thrusts, burying me deeper within her. "Oh shit, Bella. I'm … oh God!"

I practically shouted as my body went rigid when her muscles clenched around me with her movements, releasing inside her with perspiration beading on my forehead. Her hands ran over my back as I collapsed against her, completely embarrassed. I was sure she must have felt the heat radiating from my skin when she kissed my cheek and I quickly hid my face in the crook of her shoulder. "It's okay, Edward."

I lifted my body from hers, turning away and covering my lap with the blanket. "No, it's not okay. You should have so much more than this."

I felt her presence move closer behind me and her lips press against my shoulder blade. "I don't _want_ anything more than you, Edward. Just you."

"No, you don't," I whispered, shaking my head and standing up to dress again. "I don't deserve you, Bella. And it wouldn't be good for you to be seen with the likes of me, you'd never live that down. And once the term is done, I'm returning to England."

Of course, it was a lie. I'd never before had any inclination to return to the place of my birth. Yet, as the words left my mouth, I began considering it for the first time. I could remove myself from her presence, and the humiliation that was bound to come from what had just happened, for both of us. And she would be free of any obligation she might feel to reassure me about it. She could date someone better, more deserving.

"England?" her soft voice sounded from behind me as I pulled my shirt back on. "Why?"

I turned back to look at her and found that she had wrapped the blanket around herself, tears filling her eyes. "I can't make you happy, Bella. As much as I would like to. You deserve to be happy with someone worthy of you."

Bella's jaw tensed and she nodded, appearing angry as she began to pull her clothes back on and then stood to gather the blanket in her arms. "I thought you were different. I really did. God, how could I have been so stupid? You're all the same. Every last one of you."

I watched her as she continued to mutter under her breath, storming toward her car and jerking the door open sharply to toss the blanket into the back seat. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on the roof, taking visibly deep breaths, and I felt like a complete imbecile. All the more reason she was better off if I left her alone.

"Well, are you getting into the car or are you just going to stand there all night?" Bella growled and lowered herself roughly into the seat, resting her forehead on the steering wheel between her hands and gripping it tightly.

I slowly walked toward the car, getting in and keeping my eyes in my lap as she started the car. "I'm sorry, Bella."

She never replied, pulling out of the field and back onto the main road. Soft huffs of breath were all that escaped her throughout the entire drive to my house, which I didn't even think to question how she knew the way. As we came to a stop out front, I finally chanced a look over to her to find her staring blankly out the windshield. My hand reached for the latch and I paused, watching her draw a deep intake of breath.

"I really am sorry for being a jackass," I reiterated, to which she gave a brief, sarcastic laugh.

"Just go," she whispered with a shake of her head and I stood from the car, closing the door behind me in just enough time for her to peel away from the curb.

Shoving my hands into my pockets, I kicked at the grass with my foot and then headed back into my house.

I remained in my room with my guitar for the entire weekend, ignoring every call from Emmett and Jasper, each knock at the door with my mother's worried voice on the other side. And especially, the email glaring at me from my computer across the room.

I'd hurt Bella; I could see it in every facet of her features on Friday. And I was too much of a coward to face her words in an email, displaying it clearly before me in black and white. She was everything a guy could ever want; sweet, funny, patient, and God, so fucking beautiful. I desired her more than any other girl I'd ever laid eyes on, and I thoughtlessly pushed her away in my own humiliation.

I was right; she deserved so much better than that.

When I arrived at school that Monday, I caught her eyes from across the schoolyard, and immediately lowered mine to my task of chaining up my bike. I ducked my head as I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder and hurried around the back of the building to hide. Her gaze had been so intense that it sent a shockwave through me and my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

Harsh footsteps closed in beside me and I looked up in time to see Bella's enraged face and her hand rising to smack me sharply across the cheek. "Well, you were right about one thing. You _are_ a jackass."

My eyes widened as the gazes of dozens of other students, who'd hidden back there for quick cigarettes before school, turned to us in rapt attention to the scene in front of them. I looked back to Bella to find her arms folded over her chest and her brow tightened. "Bella—"

She cut me off, holding her hand up to me and shaking her head. "Save it. I threw myself at you, Edward. Put myself out there for you _twice_, even after my humiliation on Friday night. The very least you could have done was hit the little reply button at the top of an email. It would have taken two seconds of your precious time."

The volume of her voice steadily increased with each word she spoke, and I gently took her elbow to guide her away from the gaping students surrounding us. She pulled it away abruptly once we were several yards away, out of ear range and raised her eyebrow expectantly. "Look, I'm sorry—"

"I swear to God if I hear you say 'I'm sorry' once more time, I'm going to _scream_!" Bella ground out between clenched teeth, her hair gripped tightly in her fist. "What exactly are you sorry _about_? I really need to know. Otherwise, it's just empty words."

"For everything. I never wanted you hurt you," I replied, shaking my head and looking down.

"Yeah, well, you did. Probably more than anyone ever could." Her voice trembled and I brought my eyes back to her. A tear fell from the corner of her eye and she roughly brushed it away, pursing her lips and inhaling deeply through her nose. "I expect this shit from other guys, but I _never_ saw it coming with you. I thought you might actually _like_ me, which is ridiculous because you don't even _know_ me. But you always seemed so genuine and sweet. If you just wanted to get laid, you could have just said so. Don't you know, I'm good for that."

Bella ended abruptly with a sarcastic snarl and I caught her arm again as she turned to walk away, pulling her back to me. Her eyes refused to meet mine and her body stiffened almost protectively. "You think I used you for sex?"

"Wouldn't be the first time," she replied with a casual shrug and then sighed, her eyes closing. "I just _really _wanted you to be different."

I glanced around us again, noticing the gazes still on us even from the short distance and looking back to her. "Do you think we can go somewhere to talk … privately?"

Bella nodded and allowed me to guide her off campus to the park beside the school. Finding an empty area, I tossed my bag to the ground and sat up on the surface of the picnic table in front of us, imploring her with my eyes to join me. After a moment's hesitation, she sat beside me, twirling a loose thread from the hem of her shirt around her finger and watching the motion intently. "So, talk about what?"

"Bella, I didn't use you, regardless of how it might seem. I honestly never even thought you would ever pay me any notice at all. You make me … quite nervous, actually," I replied with an uneasy chuckle and swallowed hard, seeing her look toward me from the corner of my eye. My face and neck began to heat under her gaze slowly making its way to my ears. "I was just so … completely mortified when I … you know, when I couldn't … when it wasn't pleasurable for you. And you so bloody gorgeous and could have any guy you wanted. That's what you _should_ have."

"Will you please _stop_ that?" Bella said in a much softer tone and I turned my eyes to her in question. "Stop telling me what I _should_ have or _should _want, or what I _deserve_. Can you possibly consider for two seconds what I actually _do_ want?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, and her eyes fell to where her fingers returned to that thread. "What _do_ you want?"

"To be allowed to make a single decision on my own. Not my friends or my parents or anyone else. Just me," she replied with a heavy sigh, one shoulder lifting in a shrug. "To hang out with people I actually _like_ instead of those 'befitting my social status', in the words of my mother. I'm eighteen in the twenty-first century, for crying out loud. Why the fuck should all that matter to me?"

I tried not to laugh as she mimicked her mother as she spoke with her nose lifted to the air and rolled her eyes, then felt my eyebrows rise at the venom in her last words. Her features shifted again to an extremely sad expression and I fought the urge to put my arm around her and comfort her. "What is it?"

"I really want someone to like _me_. Not 'Charles and Renee's daughter' or just a good lay on Friday night. To have someone really enjoy being around me," Bella answered, her gaze returning to mine. "I'm really not a slut. I don't sleep around as much as people say I do, or even as much as I probably make it seem."

"I would _never_ think such a thing about you, Bella," I replied, shaking my head as I held her eyes and watched her radiant smile slowly appear on her face. "And anyone who likes you for anything less than yourself isn't even worthy of being in your presence. You're lovely, beyond your beautiful face."

My eyes lowered at her soft giggle, my face flaming once again at my forward statement. Her hand appeared above my folded ones and her fingers circled around them as she leaned toward me to gently kiss my cheek. "That was, by far, the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And Edward?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself, even from her simple, innocent touches and brought my eyes to meet hers. "Yes?"

Bella's free hand rose to my face, her gaze locking with mine. "Do you honestly believe that I didn't enjoy being with you for one single moment on Friday?"

I shrugged, swallowing hard in my nervousness. "I'm sure it wasn't among your top ten evenings of your life. I mean, you didn't even have time to … you know."

"Edward, that was quite possibly the best evening of my life, until you pulled away from me," she replied, her voice soft and sincere. "You made me feel more desirable and beautiful before you even touched me, than I could ever tell you. Not everything is about orgasms, you know. And just the feeling of you inside me …"

I stiffened awkwardly before she could finish and cleared my throat as I began to turn my face away. She kept her hand firmly on my face, holding me toward her and then running her fingertips along my jaw.

"Nothing has ever made me feel so good," she whispered, tracing her fingers over my face and gently taking my glasses off. "I was so afraid that you _would_ think I was just some slut that needed to get off after the dance. I really did want you so much. We've barely even said hello in the past, but I never felt uncomfortable with you once that night. You touched me, and I felt like I was going to explode. I've never felt anything like it before."

Moving closer, her eyes closed and her fingers laced into my hair. Her lips were less than an inch away from mine, our noses brushing gently as she released a shaky breath. "Please don't go back to England."

I opened my eyes to look at her, finding hers glossed over as the flickered anxiously between mine and whispered without a single thought, "I won't."

Just as our lips were about to touch, we were both startled by the ringing of the final bell back at the school and she sighed. "I guess we should head to class."

I nodded silently and rose from the table, taking her hand to help her down before grabbing my bag. We walked without a word as we crossed the parking lot and she stopped, tugging me back as she'd never released my hand. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

My brow rose as I glanced over at her, my eyes widening. "I'd have to be completely blind not to."

Without warning and spurring sharp gasps around us from the lingering students outside, her lips met mine with ferocity and her arms wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

**x-x-x**

_Six years later_

Our lips parted amidst a round of applause, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears as she took her bottom one between her teeth to control her smile. Though I thought it was impossible, she was even more beautiful at that moment than the day I first laid eyes on her. And I felt as if my heart would burst from my chest as the following moments passed in a blur, seeing nothing but her, feeling nothing but her hand on my arm, and hearing nothing else until the bells above us began to ring as we made our way back down the aisle as man and wife.

Although I'd told her I wouldn't on that day in the park, I did return to England a few months later to attend university… with her at my side. And it was there we fell hopelessly in love, where I finally graduated while she found fulfillment working with underprivileged children, where I'd proposed to her, and where we'd decided to marry and raise our family.

People still look at me from time to time and wonder how I'd captured the heart of this amazing woman, and I can't say that I blame them. I will forever feel like the luckiest man in the world, and draw my last breath still trying to figure it out.


End file.
